kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ka Rin Army
The Ka Rin Army is the army led by Great General Ka Rin of Chu. Story Coalition Invasion Arc The Ka Rin Army was the 2nd Chu army under general Kan Mei, during the Battle of Kankoku Pass. During the 1st day they mostly remained idle and only moved a little to get the Qin army to retreat after the 1st army commander Rin Bu Kun died. On the 2nd day they absorbed the 1st Army. Ka Rin then didn’t move her 2nd Army and just kept sending the remnants of the 1st Army until the 15th Day. On the 15th day the Ka Rin Army set out to confront general Tou's army. Ka Rin started by using War Chariots to kick up dust then to everyone's surprise, Karin deployed an unit of War Elephants who were trained in battle formations. After Roku O Mi killed one of the commanders. thumb|left|200px|Karin Army elite soldiers descending the hills Karin then had the war elephants retreat to reveal that she had the Tou Army surrounded in an encirclement and that the elephants were nothing but a distraction. General Tou response to this was to set up a square formation and abandon Rokuomi and Kan Ou who left to deal with the War Elephants. Seeing this Karin started the attack on the Tou Army. Tou then promoted Mou Ten and Ou Hon to 5000-Man Commanders of the wings and due to their performance the battlefield slowly drifted into a stalemate. When Karin notices Tou came out of his formation she gives Kou Yoku 5000 men and told him to aimed for Tou's head, while Karin herself charged towards Tou's army square formation. After getting attacked from the rear by Roku O Mi, Kan Ou and Ou Hon, Karin took 5000 of her main army and headed for general Mou Bu's post. She planned to assassinate Moubu and ensure Kanmei's survival, so she sent her brother Ka En to stab Moubu in the back but he failed due to Mou Ten's interference. Later on after Kan Mei’s death, Karin and her army retreated back to their HQ, and Karin revealed that the elephants were a trick to cover her original plan. She sent the other 5000 of her elite soldiers to follow a passage that lead behind the gates of Kankoku Pass. Once there, the elite unit overwhelmed the Qin defenses and started removing the blounder that were holding the gate shut. But unfortunately they got killed by the Ou Sen Army Conspiracy in the Court Arc Ka Rin was promoted to second in command of the Chu military force. Her army had strengthen to the point that she commands over 300,000 soldiers including ones station in Chu's southern outposts. State of Ai Arc She led a diversionary attack on Qin's border. They fought against Mou Bu Army/Roku O Mi Army/Gaku Ka Unit/Gyoku Hou Unit's effort to defend Qin at all costs. Only they retreated when Ai Army was lopsidedly defeated by combined Hi Shin Unit/Sai Army/Shou Hei Kun Army, while Ka Rin lamented that she nearly defeated Mou Ten herself. Personnel Leader Lieutenant Commanders 5000-Man Commanders 1000-Man Commanders Strength Category:Groups Category:Chu Category:Army Category:Ka Rin Army Category:Military